


Kitten Keith

by MariRaii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith, Galra!Keith, Keith loves Hippos, Keith's Hippo, M/M, Mating Season, Niisan - Freeform, No Smut, Really fluffy, Shiro is a good older brother, Shiro is the best space dad, Team Bonding, Team Cuddling, adorable!keith, everyone loves keith, flustered Lance, galra heat, keith has a secret hippo, klance, lance and keith cuddling, lance loves keith, platonic team relationship - Freeform, second fic, shiro is the space dad, team as a family, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariRaii/pseuds/MariRaii
Summary: Keith goes through his galra mating season and acts like a cat.orKeith wants cuddles.





	Kitten Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic complete, tell me what you think and if you have anything you would like me to write :)

||Voltron: Legendary Defenders || 

**Kitten Keith**

 

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Side Pairing: Platonic Team Relationship

Main Characters: Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Coran

Side Character: The Mice, Allura, Kolivan

Warning: There's honestly just too much fluff and this is my second fanfic so it might not be that good.

Disclaimers: All rights and characters belong to the creators of Voltron Legendary Defenders. I only own the storyline.

 

Summary: Keith goes through his galra mating season and acts like a cat or Keith just wants cuddles. Protect his smile.

 

 

       It was a normal day for the paladins. They were eating Hunk's new meal at the table and creating small talk about new bonding exercises to grow closer with their lions.

"I must say Hunk, it is quite fascinating how you can take our Altean ingredients and convert them into tasting like your Earth food," Coran compliments with a look of curiosity.

"Aw thanks Coran, it was really easy actually. I use to cook with my family all the time, so I've learned to experiment with different kinds of ingredients,'' Hunk states sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Hunk! Give yourself some more credit, this is amazing," the blue paladin screeches while shoving more food in his mouth.

Pidge glares at his lack of manners. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Lance."

"Aw, don't you worry Pidgeon I can look after myself," swallowing and throwing his arm around her. She rolls her eyes and continues to eat the delicious meal Hunk prepared.

"Hey team, has any of you seen Keith this morning?" Shiro questions with confusion.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see that Mullet training this morning." Lance remarks.

"That's quite odd, Keith never skips his morning training," The princess presses worriedly. Shiro looks at the paladins hoping to find any proof that they've seen Keith. Hunk stares at the door wondering if the red paladin will walk in quietly and take his seat. Unfortunately, that is not the case.

Coran leaves the table after getting a small notification of a message coming from the Blade of Marmora. "I'll handle the call, Number 1, grab your team and search for Number 4. I will come back to help in a few dobashes." With a nod and a look at his teammates they all finish their breakfast and make their way into searching for their missing member.

***

The group of five scatter around the castle hoping to cover more ground this way. Lance trots down to the pool. "Maybe that Mullet decided to take a swim without any of us knowing," He mumbles annoyed while pulling open the doors.

After the day Keith and Lance climbed up to the pool from the elevator and being very disappointed with the weird Altean pool, Lance convinced the princess into bringing the body of water down to the ground hinting that humans don't swim on the roofs. Allura looked at the pair in confusion but complied. She never really used the pool anyway.

Lance scurried to every corner of the blue lit room only to find no trace of the missing paladin. With a groan of frustration he turns to exit and continues his search.

Pidge figured that maybe Keith went to strengthen his bond with the black lion. After being pulled into the position of being the leader, she figured that Keith probably wanted to grow closer with is in hopes that he can lead the team more confidently. She makes her way to the lion's hanger and proceeds to walk towards the black lion. Her hypothesis was interrupted after seeing the particle barrier still around all the lions. The green paladin skips to her lion having the objective to ask her if she's seen a red, grumpy, and emo Keith walk into the hangar. She presses her hand on Green and she purrs.

"So girl, have you seen Keith around here this morning?"

The lion grunts and purrs telling Pidge that nobody has walked into the hangar since their last battle. Pidge looks at the other lions confused.

"Where do you think he could be Green? The team is worried sick, I mean I guess he might have just overslept because yesterday was a rough battle, but what if he's hurt and he didn't want to tell us? What if he left on a pod again to search for Lotor? What if he went to the Blades to help with another dangerous mission? That solution would be out though because Shiro specifically told him to lay low and rest this week, but what if he didn't listen? Green I-"

The rant gets interrupted by her lion howling.

"Are you laughing at me?" Pidge glances in awe.

"Very funny Green. This is serious. Keith is missing and you're laughing at me like a sick Yalm-"

She stops herself eyes widening. "Holy quiznak! Is Keith sick?!" With that last statement she waves at her lion a goodbye and sprints to Keith's room.

Shiro figured that his little brother was just a bit late for his usual morning training, so he walks cautiously to the training room hoping to hear the clashes of a sword and the battle cries of Keith fighting the gladiator. As he proceeds to walk closer and closer, he knows that that wasn't the case.

"Come on Keith, you promised that you'd come to breakfast everyday with everyone." He speaks softly to himself.

He peaks his head through the door thinking that maybe the missing paladin would be curled up in a corner catching his breath. Sadly, that is not true. Crestfallen, Shiro heads to the lounge. Maybe Keith finally did get hungry and decided to grab a snack or something.

At the lounge Shiro sees a flash of red sprawled on the couch. "Keith! Do you have any idea how worried we were?" He grunts not taking a moment to glance at the boy. "I thought you got captured, or left to find Lotor. I thought you were sick and decided to stay in your room and not let anyone know about it-" His rant is cut off after Keith looks at his older brother making grabby arms.

"Shiro I'm sleepy," He whispers, eyes with bags and slouching against the cushions. "I wanna cuddle."

After raising Keith when he was a child, he knew that Keith was a big cuddler, however, after the event of Shiro disappearing during the Kerberos mission and finally reuniting, Shiro thought that the 17 year old boy grew out of that habit.

"You want to me to cuddle with you?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Keith croaks slightly offended.

"Well, I mean, Keith you're not exactly the same size as you were when you were 11," The older paladin remarks.

"Shiro I really don't care. I want cuddles. If you don't give me cuddles, I will run up to Lance and ask him for cuddles, I bet that since he has so many siblings, cuddling is a like second nature to him-"

"Alright you big baby, I'll give you cuddles. Do you want me to bring you your secret Hippo too?" Shiro laughs jokingly. To his surprise Keith looks up at him with pleading eyes.

"You still have Sir Yorak?"

Shiro is slightly surprised with how good Keith's puppy eyes are still. They were a dangerous weapon when he was a child. Shiro could never say no to him when he pulls out that stare.

"N-no Keith, don't you dare give me that look! You're like 17 years old! How do you even still have those eyes?!" Keith continues to stare at his older brother with his powerful violet pupils glistening.

"STOP!" To Shiro's confusion, the smaller boy's eyes falter and he starts to whimper.

"I'm sorry." Keith whispers with his head down low. Shiro's face probably is the same shade equivalent to a tomato. How is his 17 year old brother still SO ADORABLE?

"N-n-n-n-no I'll go get Sir Yorak. You stay. Right there. Don't move. Okay?" Shiro creeps out of the room only to be greeted by Coran bumping into him.

"Ah, Shiro. Just the man I've been looking for." He smiles gently and proceeds to twirl his moustache. "Kolivan called us just to warn us that with Keith's Galra heritage he might be going into heat this week. He said not worry because our boy is still a baby kit and that he'll only be searching for a lot of physical contact. In my opinion I find that quite adorable. Our most serious paladin searching for hugs who would've thought-"

"What!?" Shiro exclaims in awe.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I thought we broke him or something," With no warning Shiro sprints to his room to find Sir Yorak.

"Huh, that was something," Coran says while looking at the mice on his shoulder and walks over to another room.

***

Pidge sprints over to Keith's room only to find Shiro rummaging through his things frantically.

"Uh, Shiro? Were you able to find Keith?" Holding back a snicker when her sudden voice interrupted the silence making him jump. She stares at the small lavender stuffed hippo in his hand.

"Oh. Hi Pidge. Yeah,I was able to find Keith."

"That's great! I was so worried, I thought he was sick or something-"

"Well Pidge, in a way I guess he is sick?" Shiro states unsure fiddling with Sir Yorak in his hands.

"What?" Pidge asks concerned.

"Well Kolivan just told Coran who just told me that Keith is actually going through his Galra heat right now. It'll last about a week, and since he's only still a baby kit in Galra years, Keith is going to want a lot of physical contact."

"What do you mean by physical contact? I thought Keith doesn't do physical contact."

"You'd be surprised," Shiro chuckles while beckoning her to grab his blankets and pillows.

***

As Pidge and Shiro walk towards the lounge they hear the sound of scurrying progressively getting louder and louder. They enter the lounge quietly only to find Keith sprinting around in all fours, Galra ears sticking out of his head chasing after the mice. Pidge bites down on her lip attempting to keep a snort down. Shiro looks at Keith in sheer confusion. They close the door, look at each other and simultaneously start cracking up.

Pidge is down right wheezing and clutching her stomach not being able to form full sentences. Shiro is clutching the doorknob tightly while laughter escape his mouth.

"He's like a cat!" Pidge remarks after getting enough air in her lungs.

"No Pidge." The grown man looks at her seriously. "He's like a kitten."

The two look at each other in the eyes and as if they were reading each other's mind they both howl, "KITTEN KEITH."

They both start clutching their stomachs once again choking and wheezing on their laughter. Unknown to them Hunk and Lance begin to start creeping up to the pair wondering what is happening. Pidge is getting buried by a bunch of blankets and pillows and Shiro is holding an adorable hippo stuffy. They don't seem to see the duo approaching them so Lance breathes in and yells, "What the quiznak is happening over here?!"

Hunk, much more calm than his bestfriend, walks over to Pidge helping her carry some of the pillows and blankets. After the two start breathing normally, they start explaining the situation.

"Keith is going through Mating Season right now," Pidge explains.

"But because he's only 17, so he's still considered a baby kit in Galra years." Shiro elaborates.

"Apparently he's gonna be wanting a ton of physical affection. Like cuddles and hugs and mice." Adding on the last statement meant for only Shiro to hear.

Shiro snickers and continues. "We plan on cuddling with him, but things got." He pauses. "A bit hectic in there," pointing at the lounge.

"You guys are welcome to join us." Pidge offers.

"Wait, so you guys are telling me that Mullethead is gonna be wanting hugs and cuddles from us for the next week?" Lance confirms. Hunk is ready to step in and stop Lance if he decides to start insulting the red paladin. To his confusion, Lance turns red and looks away from the group.

Pidge smirks and leans into Lance. "What is this? Is our personal Sharpshooter blushing?" Shiro looks amused.

"Lance, do you perhaps, have a crush on Keith?" Shiro wonders. This question causes Lance to turn even more red if that's even possible.

Protectively he shrieks, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. I DON'T LIKE KEITH. HE'S MY RIVAL. IT'S JUST WEIRD TO KNOW HE'S IN THIS KIND OF A STATE."

"Hey Lance, we never said anything about you liking him," Hunk says with an eyebrow raised. Pidge squeals and hugs Lance while Shiro looks at Lance proudly.

"Ugh whatever," The blue paladins murmurs finding comfort with his face in his hands.

"Let's just go inside now," Hunk says.

"Good idea!"

***

As Hunk opens the door nobody has any idea with what they should expect. Pidge half-heartedly still wanted to see Keith chasing around the mice, but it seems as though all the mice escaped from his clutches. Instead the 4 of them see him curled up against the couch slightly whimpering head down in his knees.

"Hey Keith," Shiro says playfully sticking out the small hippo, "I have Sir-"

"SIR YORAK!" The red paladin exclaims charging at Shiro full force grabbing the hippo and toppling his older brother in the process. With a grunt Shiro is laying harshly on the floor while the other paladins are staring in shock.

The most emotion Keith had every shown to them was when they decided to go into a forest, his favourite area to be in.

"Thank you Nii-san." Keith murmurs gratefully crawling back onto the couch. Shiro, a bit flustered from his younger brother calling 'Nii-san' for the first time in a while, proceeds to get back on his feet.

Lance stares at Keith with love adorning his features. This is the same Mullet he fights with all the time. The same guy that got kicked out of the Garrison for possibly punching Commander Iverson in the face. He's the same guy that leads this group of 5.

Keith looks at Lance and his face lights up, "Lance cuddle with me," He says arms stretched out in a grabby motion. Pidge shrieks and starts punching Lance's arm to go over to him. For a small girl she has a very strong punch.

Shiro looks at Keith feeling betrayed that his little brother decided to cuddle with Lance instead of him.

Keith then has his arms wide open and beckons for all of his beloved teammates to cuddle with him on the couch. It isn't physically possible, but neither is travelling this far away from Earth is, but his friends look at him with heart eyes falling in love with his adorable attitude.

"Alright! Move out of the way, I'm the best at cuddling," Lance sits down beside Keith carrying him on his lap and spooning him. He rests his head on the crook of his neck breathing in Keith's scent. Pidge looks ready to explode and Hunk just walks over to the right of the both of them resting his arm around the duo. Pidge jumps up laying her head on Keith's lap while Shiro lays down on Hunk's.

"Lance you smell good." Keith whispers taking a deep breath. Unknown to Keith behind him, Lance is glowing red failing to create full sentences. He settles for tightening his hold around his waist and squishing his face against Keith's cheek.

"Aww, aren't you guys cute," Hunk comments attempting to tease them.

"Yeah, who would think? The two that fights most in our team finally at peace when they're cuddling with each other," Pidge whispers trying to keep the peaceful atmosphere.

Lance looks up at Keith's head now noticing the purple ears on top of his crush's head. Reluctantly he presses his hand against the tip of it making Keith tremble underneath him.

"That tickles," Keith mentions. Lance smiles and continues to fiddle with his ears. Suddenly a buzzing noise begins to fill the room.

"Keith, are you purring?" Shiro wonders. The younger boy smiles shyly and nods. Lance blushes feeling happy that he's able to make the cute kitten purr.

He continues to fondle with his ears smiling widely when the boy below him continues to purr.

Beside the pair, Hunk and Pidge are flailing their arms making random hand motions communicating to each other without making much noise. Pidge brings her hands together making a heart and points at the not yet canon couple. Hunk lifts his hands up creating 2 thumbs up hinting that he agrees.

Shiro stares at his children fondly, happy that in this terrible war, there is at least a few minutes of peace. He looks at them with love.

_This is the family I've always wanted_

Keith continues to play with Sir Yorak in his hands. A small smile is evident on his face.

Before everyone drifts away to sleep, they see a blurry image of an orange moustache and the warmness of a blanket draping on the group. The lights turn off and they're all holding on to each other for comfort.

In a war where all of them have the weight of the universe on their shoulders, sometimes it's nice to know that they're doing it together, that they're a team and can lean on each other, not only in battle, but also when they need to feel like they're not alone travelling in this huge world.

Keith goes to say thank you for everyone helping him with this unfortunate turn of events, however, it doesn't come out the way that he thought it does.

"I love you guys."

The gang flinch at the blunt statement from the boy curled up in Lance's arms. They smile and turn a bit pink, but answer nonetheless.

_"We love you too Keith."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww that was a cute ending :) Thanks for reading my work! Hopefully I see you again in my next fanfic.


End file.
